dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Mordred
:Not to be confused with Mordru. }} Mordred is the son of Morgaine Le Fay and a minor antagonist to the Justice League. History The son of Morgaine Le Fey, Mordred is sustained by his mother's magic, leaving him in the form of a child despite being centuries-old. He agreed to this pact because of his mother's promise to secure him Camelot, but grew steadily more frustrated as the years went by with no success. Later in the 21st century, Mordred's patience reached its limit, and he betrayed his mother after they found the Amulet of First Magic. Taking the mystical artifact for himself, he declared that no one would tell him what to do anymore and altered reality, banishing all the adults to an alternate dimension. After this, Mordred began reshaping the world to his liking, transforming an amusement park into a nightmarish medieval fortress and allowing the children within it to run free and act as they wished. However, the young king found his rule challenged by Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, and Wonder Woman, all transformed into children by Morgaine Le Fay to exploit a loophole in Mordred's adult-banishing enchantment. After his attempt to execute them failed when Wonder Woman tamed a baby Etrigan, Mordred personally attacked the heroes when their attempt to steal his amulet went wrong. He used his augmented powers to pursue the Justice Kids, eventually increasing his size and manifesting weapons and a suit of armor to battle John Stewart's enormous robot construct. Although Mordred gained the upper hand against the Green Lantern, the distraction gave the pint-sized League the chance they needed to steal the Amulet of First Magic. Etrigan promptly destroyed it with a bite, but Mordred's power remained; he smugly revealed that he had already absorbed most of the amulet's power into himself. Suspending his foes upside down in the air and transforming a nearby prop into a large sword, Mordred prepared to finish the heroes off. However, the young would-be-ruler was be interrupted by a little girl, crying for her mother. Irritated by her cries, Mordred tried to assure the girl that she didn't need her mother, to little effect. His incompetence caused Batman and John Stewart to mock the "king", with the former sneering that underneath his power Mordred was still just a little kid who was afraid to grow up. Infuriated by the taunts, Mordred magically aged himself to adulthood - which was exactly what Batman had hoped for. The act caused Mordred to fall victim to his own spell, dragging him into the pocket dimension with all the other adults. Moreover, aging himself broke the magic which had kept him eternally young, but not that which gave him eternal life. Consequently, Mordred's body had aged into a form fitting his centuries-old life, reducing him to a powerless, extremely elderly immortal, remaining in the care of his doting mother. Powers and Abilities The extent of Mordred's natural magic abilities are unknown, but he enjoys eternal life and youth thanks to a spell cast on him by his mother. He has an affinity for magical artifacts, being able to wield them with impressive skill and even absorb their power into himself. He is also competent with axes and swords. Unlike his mother, he is welcoming to modern conveniences, having full knowledge of both computers and video games. After claiming the Amulet of First Magic, he controlled all earthly magic and exhibited many powerful abilities, including creating objects and living creatures from nothingness, animating statues, telekinesis, altering his own size and age, releasing energy blasts from his hands or eyes, increase his size to become a giant, banishing everyone older than himself from the earth into a shadow dimension and create a kingdom for himself from a medieval amusement park. His primary weakness is his mentality; for all his power and potential, Mordred never spent any time of his eternal youth maturing as a person, and still has a child's personality and mind. This makes him impatient and arrogant - especially after claiming the Amulet of First Magic - and allows the League to trick him fairly easily. Appearances * "A Knight of Shadows" * "Kid Stuff" Notes and references Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Justice League rogues Category:Tyrants Category:Individuals proficient in swordsmanship Category:6th century individuals